The Queen
by Gi-chaan
Summary: Kekuasaan, Ambisi dan Cinta hampir selalu ada dalam kehidupan para Ratu Dinasti Hi. Menjadi seorang Ratu adalah impian semua wanita di kerajaan itu, tanpa mereka tahu bahwa di balik kehormatan dan keistimewaan posisi Ratu, akan selalu ada yang mereka korbankan. Memiliki segalanya padahal sebenarnya tidak memiliki apa-apa. Sampai pada saat dimana sang Ratu meninggalkan takhta.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY :** _Kekuasaan, Ambisi dan Cinta hampir selalu ada dalam kehidupan para Ratu Dinasti Hi. Menjadi seorang Ratu adalah impian semua wanita di kerajaan itu, tanpa mereka tahu bahwa di balik keanggunan, kehormatan dan keistimewaan posisi Ratu, akan selalu ada yang mereka korbankan. Memiliki segalanya padahal sebenarnya tidak memiliki apa-apa. Sampai pada saat dimana sang Ratu merasa lelah dan meninggalkan takhtanya._

Sebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai kediaman Raja sedikit ramai pada pagi itu. Pasalnya, Raja dikabarkan jatuh sakit sehingga para tabib istana sibuk memeriksa kesehatan Raja mereka. Sudah satu minggu setelah kematian Sang Ratu, kesehatan Yang Mulia Raja semakin memburuk. Semua orang di istana cemas karena kalau Raja mereka meninggal, maka mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kerajaan ini. Itu semua karena Raja tidak memiliki calon pewaris.

Neji memandang mereka dengan tatapan malas. Tabib-tabib payah itu tampaknya terlalu cemas. Hei, Raja tidak akan mati secepat itu! yeah, dia akui kalau meninggalnya Ratu memengaruhi kesehatannya. Neji sendiri tidak suka menjadi se-melankolis seperti sekarang, tapi bagaimanapun dia sangat kehilangan Ratu-nya. Dia merindukan wanita itu. Wanita yang mendampinginya sejak ia naik takhta. Meskipun ia selalu berpikir bahwa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di kerajaan ini. Dia sendiri bukan pewaris sah takhta Raja –Kalau saja Ibu Suri tidak mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman menduduki posisi pemimpin, tapi ada hal lain yang sangat ia benci. Dia adalah Raja boneka; Raja yang tidak bisa apa-apa, tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Yang Mulia, Anda harus banyak istirahat beberapa hari ini, kalau tidak kesehatan anda akan semakin memburuk." Tabib istana selesai dengan pekerjaannya

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Untuk sementara tenangkanlah pikiran Anda"

Yang baru saja bicara itu Perdana Menteri? Yang benar saja!

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang sementara kalian selalu meributkan soal pengangkatan Ratu yang baru," sindir Raja. "Sudah cukup, kalian boleh pergi."

Semua orang membungkuk hormat, lalu meninggalkan kediaman Raja. Perdana Menteri tampak kesal atas sindiran tadi. Fugaku, Perdana Menteri kerajaan ini berasal dari klan Uchiha yang tergabung dalam Fraksi Barat. Fraksi Barat sendiri merupakan partai politik yang hampir menguasai seluruh jabatan penting Dinasti Hi. Itu semua karena mereka lah yang mendukung kepemimpinan Raja yang sekarang. Selir istana kerajaan ini juga berasal dari salah satu klan di Fraksi Barat yaitu klan Aburame. Sebentar lagi Shion pasti akan naik takhta dan itu artinya posisi mereka di pemerintahan akan semakin kuat. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Fraksi Timur akan menolak mentah-mentah keputusan itu.

oOo

Tiga buah anak panah melesat dan menancap pada pohon yang telah ditandai lingkaran kecil.

"Bagus, Hinata. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak terlalu kuat menariknya." Seorang pemuda berambut nanas menghampiri gadis pemegang busur itu.

"Yah, aku terlalu bersemangat. Hei, bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilku _nee-chan_ kalau aku berhasil dengan tiga anak panah sekaligus?"

"Kau ingin sekali dipanggil _nee-chan_ ya? Padahal aku lebih suka memanggilmu Hinata- _chan_. Lagipula kita hanya selisih empat tahun," kata pemuda itu –mengeluh.

Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu menghampiri seekor kuda, lalu menaikinya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku." Dengan cepat Hinata pergi dengan kudanya.

Shikamaru menyeringai lalu berteriak, "Kau curang! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan kupastikan kau akan mendengarku memanggilmu Hinata- _hime_ setiap hari."

Hinata tampaknya tidak mendengar apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Ia sangat suka mengerjai pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu. Meski masih terbilang sangat muda, tetapi sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak berpikiran seperti remaja pada umumnya. Dia dewasa dan jenius tentunya. Mungkin terkadang ia masih bersikap manja, tetapi saat ia bicara serius Shikamaru tampak sangat keren. Pertama kali bertemu, Hinata baru berusia 14 tahun –itu dua tahun setelah dia tinggal sendirian di sini. Shikamaru masih berusia 10 tahun, dia juga tinggal sendirian tanpa orang tua di kota bernama Amegakure ini. Setelah itu mereka berteman dan bertahan hidup bersama.

Pohon-pohon rindang tampak masih basah akibat hujan tadi pagi, untungnya semalam tidak turun hujan karena tadi malam adalah waktu festival tahunan kota Ame. Festival itu sangat meriah. selain dihadiri oleh warga Ame, para bangsawan atau pedagang dari kota lain biasanya menyempatkan diri untuk hadir pada acara tersebut.

Hinata melajukan kudanya dengan sangat cepat sampai dekat sungai, ia yakin saat ini Shikamaru tertinggal jauh di belakang dan sudah pasti dia kehilangan jejak Hinata. Tiba-tiba kuda yang sedang ia naiki menjadi tidak terkendali dan melempar Hinata ke sungai.

Gelap. Semuanya mendadak gelap. Hinata tidak bisa bernapas, Dia tenggelam.

" _Oh tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati secepat ini. Kami-sama tolong aku ..."_

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang memandangnya dengan cemas. Hinata segera bangkit.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona? Apa kau merasa pusing atau–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Potong Hinata cepat. Dia kemudian menatap pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya, pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut anehnya yang basah.

Hinata menghampiri kudanya lalu melihat ada seekor ular yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari kudanya. Pasti ular itu yang sudah membuat kudanya ketakutan. Ia pun segera menangkap binatang tanpa kaki itu dengan memegang di bagian kepalanya lalu melemparnya ke dalam sungai. Sasuke terkejut atas tindakan Hinata itu.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, ular tidak akan menggigit kita kalau kita tidak mengusik mereka"

Hinata menaiki kudanya. Dia sebenarnya suka pada semua hewan karena dia tinggal di sekitar hutan. Yah, inilah kehidupannya yang sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Awalnya Hinata tinggal di sini saat usianya baru menginjak 7 tahun bersama seorang kakak sepupu yang berusia 13 tahun. Lalu 5 tahun kemudian sang kakak meninggalkan dia sendirian. Seorang gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun tinggal sebatang kara? Itu terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi _toh_ sekarang dia bukan gadis kecil lagi, karena umurnya sudah menginjak 20 tahun.

"Aku permisi, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali." Hinata tersenyum lalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis. "Tentu saja, nona ular," gumamnya membuat seseorang yang baru saja akan memanggilnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" suara nyaringnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Gadis itu, Karin. Bisa dibilang Karin adalah teman seperjuangannya karena mereka sudah berpetualang mengelilingi negeri ini selama hampir 3 tahun. Saat itu umurnya menginjak usia 18 tahun, sedangkan Karin dan Suigetsu satu tahun lebih muda dari usianya. Juugo lah yang paling tua, umurnya sudah 21 tahun saat ikut dengan Sasuke dulu. Dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti mengapa gadis ini mau mengikutinya dibandingkan tinggal di _mansion_ mewah milik klan Uzumaki dan menjadi gadis bangsawan yang cantik dan terhormat sebagaimana mestinya.

Karin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke lalu mulai mengoceh seperti biasanya. Yah, mungkin ini salahnya juga. Sekarang Karin sama sekali tidak seperti seorang gadis bangsawan.

"Aha! Sedang apa kalian?" seru Suigetsu dari belakang mereka. Seketika Karin menjauh dari Sasuke

"Kau ini mengganggu saja,"

"Hei, Karin, kau sudah ketahuan! Kau menyukai Sasuke kan?"

"Apa? Tidak! _Sok_ tahu,"

Ini lah yang terjadi kalau mereka bertemu, dan sepertinya Sasuke harus segera memisahkan mereka berdua. Kalau tidak, perdebatan ini mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir. Suigetsu sendiri, dulunya adalah ketua perampok yang biasa merampok rumah-rumah bangsawan. Lalu, berhasil ditaklukan oleh Sasuke dan sekarang menjadi pengikutnya. Sedangkan Juugo adalah pengikut setianya dan sudah menjadi pengawal pribadinya sejak ia masih kecil.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan ribut," kata Sasuke. "Kita harus segera pergi dan mencari penginapan sebelum menuju Konoha." Sasuke berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Karin berjalan cepat dan menyeimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Kita benar-benar akan pulang? Ayahku pasti akan langsung memukulku begitu aku tiba di rumah"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Karin."

"Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu, Suigetsu!"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Karin. Ayahmu pasti merindukanmu. Dia tidak akan memukulmu tapi memelukmu."

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan _sok_ tahu, ya, Sasuke." Karin menatapnya sinis, lalu saat Sasuke balas menatapnya, Karin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Dia akui, kalau dia memang munafik.

"Ayo Sasuke, hari mulai gelap." Juugo mengingatkan.

oOo

"Aku akan berjalan di depan, jadi pastikan kalian mengikutiku dengan benar." Pemuda berambut jabrik itu sangat bersemangat memimpin beberapa pengawal dan sebuah tandu yang di dalamnya ada seorang gadis.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, hari semakin senja. Kau mau kita terjebak di tempat ini?"

"Yosh! Ayo kita jalan!"

Rombongan mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan dan pedesaan, mereka baru saja melihat festival yang diadakan di kota Ame dan sekarang mereka akan kembali ke Ibukota, Konohagakure. Sebenarnya ada kabar bahwa festival itu akan dibatalkan karena negeri ini sedang berduka atas meninggalnya Ratu mereka. Tetapi setelah mendapat izin dari Raja –karena persiapan sudah selesai dan semua orang telah menantikan festival itu– pesta itu pun tidak jadi dibatalkan.

"Sakura- _chan_ , menurutmu Yang Mulia Ratu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak keras supaya Sakura yang berada di belakang bisa mendengarnya.

"Semua orang tahu kalau Ratu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Meskipun dia bukanlah dari keluarga bangsawan melainkan rakyat jelata. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya sangat memperhatikan keadaan rakyat negeri ini. Semua orang mencintainya, Naruto. Tapi sayang, umurnya tidak panjang"

"Kau benar, Sakura, Ratu memang wanita yang luar biasa. Tidak kah kau merasa kalau kematiannya begitu mendadak?"

"Ya, tapi kita tidak boleh bicara sembarangan." Kata Sakura. "Naruto, seseorang pernah berkata padaku kalau aku akan mencapai posisi tertinggi di istana" Sakura mengatakannya sambil menerawang jauh.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE QUEEN**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

.

.

.

"Naruto, seseorang pernah berkata padaku kalau aku akan mencapai posisi tertinggi di istana." Sakura mengatakannya sambil menerawang jauh.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau akan menjadi istri pejabat tinggi istana. Penasihat Kerajaan –mungkin?"

"Penasihat Kerajaan itu Ayahmu."

"Jangan lupa, Sakura, aku pasti akan menggantikan posisi Ayahku. Kalau kau menjadi istriku maka kau akan menjadi istri penasihat kerajaan."

"Diamlah!" ucap Sakura kesal. Terkadang Naruto memang suka bicara sembarangan. Sakura sendiri tidak percaya kalau Naruto akan menggantikan posisi Ayahnya kelak. Naruto itu berisik dan ceroboh, mana ada Penasihat Kerajaan yang seperti itu.

Rombongan mereka sudah mencapai perbatasan Kota Ame dan Konoha, tetapi tampaknya hari semakin gelap dan mereka tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan ke Ibukota. Suara jangkrik mulai terdengar di sekitar mereka. Perbatasan Konoha dan Ame adalah tempat yang cocok untuk istirahat, karena di sini terdapat sebuah penginapan. Naruto dkk. Memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan." Seorang pengawal memberi tanda untuk menurunkan tandu berwarna kuning keemasan itu.

Sementara itu rombongan Sasuke telah sampai di penginapan. Pemilik penginapan terlihat sedang memperhatikan penampilan mereka dengan seksama. Mungkin orang itu tidak yakin kalau Sasuke dan lainnya sanggup membayar kamar di penginapan itu karena selain ruangannya yang terbatas, letaknya juga cukup strategis untuk para pedagang yang akan menuju ke Ibukota.

Sasuke menghampiri orang itu lalu bertanya apakah masih ada kamar yang kosong.

"Tersisa dua kamar," kata Kakuzu "Apakah kalian akan mengambil keduanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja" Karin segera mengeluarkan uang yang ia punya.

"Satu kamar harganya 25 koin emas."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu mahal?" Suigetsu memandang ketiga rekannya dengan tatapan _'Simpan saja uangnya! Kita bisa tidur di pohon."_

"Aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat jika kau menyewakan dua kamar itu pada kami," Naruto turun dari kudanya lalu menyerahkan seratus keping koin emas. Kakuzu menatap keping-keping berkilau itu dengan kagum. Karin menatap Naruto –geram. Terkadang para bangsawan memang suka seenaknya. Mereka selalu menganggap uang yang akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"B-bagaimana k-kalau masing-masing menyewa satu kamar? Bukankah itu adil?" Kakuzu bersusah payah menelan ludah. Dia sendiri sangat tergiur dengan uang yang diberikan oleh rombongan bangsawan itu, tetapi keempat orang ini tampangnya sangat menakutkan dan dia tidak ingin cari masalah dengan mereka.

"Tidak bisa, kami membawa seorang wanita. Apa kau tidak lihat?" Suigetsu melirik Karin, meskipun dalam hatinya ragu kalau Karin itu wanita atau bukan.

"Aku juga membawa seorang wanita," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah tandu.

Tidak lama kemudian, orang yang dimaksud Naruto keluar dari tandu. Kimono indah berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya ia angkat di bagian bawah supaya tidak terkena tanah. Iris emerald nya menatap semua orang yang ada di depannya dengan bingung.

Suigetsu menatapnya kagum, "Itu baru wanita" pikirnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kau lama sekali –"

Sasuke menyela, "Nona, apakah Anda harus menginap di sini malam ini?"

"Ya? Oh, tentu. Kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha besok pagi."

"Kalau begitu apa Anda tidak keberatan satu kamar dengan gadis ini?" Sasuke menarik lengan Karin.

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau itu memang harus."

"Bagus. Masalah selesai," kata Sasuke "Ayo, Suigetsu, Juugo. Kita istirahat di dalam dan satunya ...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto masih tampak kesal, sementara itu Karin terkejut mendengar nama klan-nya disebut.

"Ya, Naruto." Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam, Sakura menatapnya –kagum. Pemuda tampan dan kalem itu sangat menarik.

 **oOo**

Shion berjalan menyusuri istana untuk menuju kediaman Sang Raja dengan dikawal oleh beberapa dayang istana. Tidak terasa sudah lama sekali sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di istana ini. Dulu, Shion adalah anggota klan Aburame yang miskin. Dia hanya tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Shino Aburame. Shion sendiri adalah wanita yang cerdas dan berbakat. Saat itu klan Uchiha mengundangnya di pesta yang dihadiri oleh para pejabat istana dari Fraksi Barat. Tanpa ia sangka itu adalah saat-saat yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Shion bertemu dengan Raja dan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Mengingat semua itu membuat hatinya sakit. Cintanya berubah menjadi sebuah ketamakkan. Kakashi, orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Kakashi adalah Raja yang bodoh. Dia memiliki seorang Ratu yang sempurna tapi hatinya dengan mudah diambil oleh Shion. _"Dia benar-benar bodoh. Tapi aku lebih bodoh karena mencintai orang seperti dia. Tetapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah menyesalinya."_

"Katakan pada Yang Mulia Raja aku ingin menemuinya!" Perintah Shion, tidak lama setelah itu pintu dibuka. Shion pun masuk ke ruangan pribadi Raja. Shion membungkuk lalu berkata kalau ia mencemaskan kesehatan Raja. Neji tampak bosan mendengarnya, ia hanya membaca buku tanpa menanggapi Selir Shion.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia pegang.

"Yang Mulia, semua orang mencemaskan Anda. Kematian Ratu Tenten tampaknya sangat memengaruhi kesehatan Anda."

"Aku rasa begitu. Tapi ada hal lain yang sangat menggangguku. Aku sangat benci pada mereka yang terus mendesakku untuk mengangkat Ratu baru. Menurutmu, siapa yang pantas menjadi Ratu?"

"Itu ... saya tidak tahu. Tetapi saya dengar mereka sudah mengusulkan beberapa calon Ratu. Fraksi Timur menginginkan Anda mengangkat Ratu dari klan Uzumaki."

"Bagaimana dengan Fraksi Barat? Apa mereka menginginkanmu untuk naik takhta?"

"Saya tidak pantas mendapatkan posisi itu, Yang Mulia." Shion berusaha menarik perhatian Raja.

"Benarkah? Kau pernah jadi Ratu saat pemerintahan Raja Kakashi bukan? Aku heran kenapa kau mau menuruti keinginan mereka untuk menjadi selirku?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa Anda menyesal?"

"Sangat menyesal. Tapi aku bisa apa? Mereka lah yang mengendalikanku," Kata Neji "Oh, ya, kau bilang kau tidak pantas untuk posisi Ratu. Kau benar, dan besok aku akan membicarakan tentang pengangkatan Ratu yang baru di rapat dewan istana."

Shion terkejut bukan main. Raja akan mengangkat Ratu sementara ada selir istana yang siap naik takhta? Ini tidak adil! Shion yakin kalau Fraksi Barat tidak akan tinggal diam.

Neji memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Shion lalu mendecih.

"Kau munafik."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Tidak. Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat."

Shion akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman Raja dengan marah. Ini kesempatannya untuk menjadi Ratu lagi dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut posisinya.

Raja duduk merenung di tempatnya. Istana ini benar-benar mengerikan. Ia lebih suka tinggal bersama adik sepupunya seperti dulu. Seandainya dia bukan Raja mungkin Ratu tidak akan menderita dan Hinata tidak akan sendirian.

 **oOo**

 _Flashback-_

 **Hinata POV.**

 _Aku selesai mengenakan kimono baruku. Ratu Ayame lah yang membelikan kimono indah berwarna biru langit ini untukku. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yang Mulia Raja, kakakku. Aku memiliki dua orang kakak, pertama Hyuuga Kakashi yang saat ini sudah menjadi Raja dan yang kedua kakak sepupuku Hyuuga Neji. Kakashi-nii adalah kakak yang sangat baik, dia naik takhta saat masih berumur 19 tahun karena Ayah kami memutuskan untuk memberikan posisinya pada kakak –saat itu aku belum lahir. Kakak naik takhta bersama Putri Mahkota yaitu Rin. Rin menjadi Ratu yang amat bijaksana, semua orang menyukainya. Tetapi aku rasa kakak tidak menyukainya –itu yang sering digosipkan para dayang sampai sekarang. Raja kemudian mengangkat selir setelah 4 tahun memimpin negeri ini (Raja kakashi berumur 23 tahun sedangkan Ratu Rin 20 tahun). Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tetapi 1 tahun kemudian, Ratu Rin digulingkan dari takhta. Shion pun menjadi Ratu di usia-nya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Semua itu tidak berjalan lama –kurang dari 2 tahun– Ratu Rin kembali menduduki posisi Ratu._

 _Sekarang, Raja tidak seperti kakak yang aku kenal. Dia jadi dingin dan tidak penuh kasih sayang seperti dulu. Itu semua bermula saat Ratu Rin meninggal 2 bulan setelah kembali diangkat menjadi Ratu. Semua orang menangisi kepergiannya. Aku pun merasakan kesedihan semua orang yang ada di istana. Mungkin gosip tentang Raja yang membenci Ratu Rin itu tidak benar. Kakak sangat kehilangan Ratu! Tidak lama setelah itu barulah Ayame dari Fraksi Selatan menggantikan posisi Rin di kerajaan ini tapi tidak di hati Raja._

 _Di halaman istana, persiapan telah selesai dilakukan. Para bangsawan, dayang istana, bahkan rakyat biasa hadir dalam acara yang kali ini dibuka untuk umum. Prajurit istana harus mengawasi jalannya pesta dengan ketat. Aku melihat setiap orang yang hadir di sana. Setelah seseorang yang aku cari ketemu, aku segera menghampirinya._

" _Nii-san!"_

" _Putri Hinata?" sahut Neji_

" _Kak, apa kau akan tinggal di istana bersamaku?"_

" _Tidak, Yang Mulia. Sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa keluarga kerajaan yang sudah berusia lebih dari 7 tahun harus meninggalkan istana."_

" _Apa aku juga akan meninggalkan istana? Umurku sudah 7 tahun."_

" _Saya rasa tidak. Anda adalah Putri kandung Raja Hiashi dan saat ini Yang Mulia Raja Kakashi belum memiliki pewaris takhta, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Anda meninggalkan istana."_

" _Sedang apa kalian? Perayaan akan segera dimulai." Ratu Ayame datang bersama dayang-dayangnya. Aku dan kakak pun segera pergi ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan._

 **Normal POV.**

 _Kakashi memikirkan pembicaraan di rapat dewan istana kemarin. Dewan istana, kakashi benci mereka semua. Mereka adalah orang yang haus akan kekuasaan. Menikahkan Hinata? Itu tidak mungkin! Apalagi dengan anggota klan dari Fraksi Barat. Lagipula Hinata masih kecil, meskipun dalam keluarga kerajaan itu diperbolehkan. Kakashi tahu rencana mereka. Mereka ingin mengangkat Raja dari klan Fraksi Barat; entah itu Uchiha, Aburame, atau Yamanaka. Mereka tetaplah klan yang mengerikan. Melakukan apapun demi mendapat kekuasaan, itu prinsip mereka. Itu semua karena dia tidak memiliki calon pewaris dan pada akhirnya Hinata lah satu-satunya yang sah menjadi pewaris, tetapi dia wanita! Tidak mungkin seorang wanita memimpin negeri ini, maka yang akan menjadi Raja adalah suaminya. Kalau Neji, dia hanyalah putra seorang Pangeran. Walaupun begitu, Neji tetap bisa naik takhta asalkan Ratu mau mengangkatnya sebagai anak._

" _Semuanya yang hadir di sini, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu–" Semua orang memasang pendengaran baik-baik, mereka penasaran pengumuman apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Raja mereka._

" _Putri Hinata akan meninggalkan istana. Karena kerabat kerajaan diharuskan meninggalkan istana setelah berusia tujuh tahun. Aku rasa Hinata sudah seharusnya tinggal di luar istana." Semua terkejut mendengarnya –termasuk Hinata. Terdengar bisik-bisik para tamu undangan._

" _Bukankah Yang Mulia Raja tidak memiliki keturunan," kata salah seorang dayang istana. "Apa Ratu sedang hamil?"_

" _Setahuku seorang Putri tidak diwajibkan meninggalkan istana kecuali dia sudah menikah, lalu apa maksud Yang Mulia Raja melakukan ini? Apa Yang Mulia takut Putri Hinata akan naik takhta?"_

" _Sepertinya Yang Mulia berlebihan, dia bahkan tidak memiliki Putra Mahkota. Satu-satunya pewaris sah adalah Putri Hinata."_

" _Yang Mulia Raja benar, Putri Hinata bukanlah pewaris takhta jadi wajar saja."_

 _Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan kakaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya Raja takutkan? Apa salahnya dia tinggal di istana, dia tidak akan membahayakan posisi siapapun. Raja tidak memiliki Putra Mahkota. Lagipula dia seorang Putri, bukan Pangeran. Raja yang sekarang memang bukan seperti kakaknya. Dia benar-benar berubah. Hinata melirik Ratu Ayame, Sang Ratu tampak merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara Selir Shion tidak terlalu peduli. Yeah, wanita itu memang menyebalkan. Dia tidak suka Shion. Meskipun semua rakyat memuji Selir Shion karena kepandaian dan kecantikannya, tetap saja dia tampak mengerikan bagi Hinata._

 _Hinata mulai tinggal bersama Neji dan Istri Pangeran Hizashi –ibu Neji. Kehidupan mereka sangat damai sebagai seorang rakyat biasa, sampai pada akhirnya Ibu Neji meninggal dan mereka hanya tinggal berdua. 5 tahun berlalu dan sekarang usia Hinata 12 tahun sementara Neji 18 tahun._

 _Sebuah kabar mengejutkan datang dari Istana. Ratu Aya ingin mengangkat Neji sebagai putranya dan itu artinya Neji akan menjadi Putra Mahkota. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia akan ikut ke istana? Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti akan tinggal di sini sendirian._

" _Hinata, maafkan aku."_

" _Pergilah dan jadi Raja yang bijaksana." Hanya itu yang Hinata ucapkan pada Neji._

 _Flashback : off_

 **oOo**

Ibu Ratu Ayame meminum air teh hijau-nya dengan anggun. Semua dayang yang ada di dalam kediamannya memperhatikan dengan tegang. Akhir-akhir ini Ibu Ratu sangat sensitif, sedikit saja rasa teh terlalu manis atau pahit, Ratu Ayame akan langsung memarahi mereka semua yang dianggap bertanggung jawab. Semua itu karena terlalu banyak masalah yang ada di istana ini. Terkadang dia berpikir, haruskah dia meninggalkan posisi Ibu Suri dan hidup tenang di pedesaan? Tapi tidak mudah mencapai posisi ini dan dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Fraksi Selatan yang telah mendukungnya habis-habisan. Fraksi Selatan sendiri merupakan gabungan dari tiga klan; Haruno, Inuzuka dan Fuuma. Ayame berasal dari klan Fuuma.

Ratu Tenten sudah meninggal dan saat ini posisi Ratu sedang kosong. Ayame berniat untuk mencalonkan Ratu dari Fraksi Selatan –dengan itu dia bisa mundur dari jabatan dengan tenang. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, para dewan istana sedang meributkan masalah pengangkatan Ratu. Fraksi Barat menginginkan Shion naik takhta, Fraksi Timur menginginkan Ratu baru dari klan Uzumaki, sementara Fraksi Selatan belum menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Sebenarnya ketiga partai politik itu pernah memiliki Ratu. Ratu Rin berasal dari fraksi timur, Rin menjabat posisi Ratu selama 6 tahun. Fraksi Barat lebih tidak beruntung, karena Ratu Shion hanya menjabat sebentar. Sementara dirinya harus bersyukur karena berada di posisi Ratu lebih lama dari mereka.

"Yang Mulia, saya mendengar bahwa Raja akan mengangkat Ratu yang baru. Raja mengatakannya saat Selir Shion datang mengunjunginya." Laporan dayang mata-mata Ayame yang ia tugaskan di kediaman Raja membuatnya terkejut. Ratu baru? Ini kabar gembira!

"Segera kumpulkan data para gadis bangsawan dari klan Haruno, Inuzuka ataupun Fuuma sekarang!" perintah Sang Ibu Ratu.

TBC...

Note : Maaf cerita ini alurnya memang dibuat lambat jadi kemungkinan scene Sasuhina belum muncul di chap awal

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
